


Fallen Angel

by Afaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A sort of fix it, AU, Dark!Belle, Evil Belle, F/M, GoldenLace - Freeform, Love, Magic, Magical!Belle, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, Spinning wheel, broken!belle, cleric, gold - Freeform, lacey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/pseuds/Afaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the clerics had captured Belle? What if they broke her and darkness took birth in her heart? What if Rumple saved her from them,but couldn't save her from the darkness? What during the curse, it wasn't Mr Gold's Pawn shop but Mr and Mrs Gold's Pawn Shop. This is the AU if want answers to these questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The toothy cleric waved the torch of flames over the pile of books. Belle held back a screech. "You still have time princess, recant your words." She would never deny that she loved her imp. But these were her mother's memories. She could see the ends of a few books blacken in the heat. She screwed her eyes. Rumplestiltskin would pay them pay for hurting her. "He will crush your heart. Hold it in front of you nd crush it." She gave a high pitched giggle, much like Rumple's.  Of course he would choose power, love wasn't getting her out of these shackles or saving her books. "Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin! I summon thee!" She screamt as loud as she could with her two day parched throat.  The clerics took a few steps back. Her eyes looked around frantically for the poof of purple smoke.

Rumplestiltskin sat at the wheel, its movements dulling the pain. His sweet Belle, dead. And it was all his fault. He wished he could save her. His mind was a fog, numb and cloudy. Then a piercing call cut through. His eyes widened. Belle? It could be a trick, he knew, but this was a risk he was willing to take. He willed his magic to follow the voice and he found himself in  a high tower in Avalona.   "Rumple!" He heard the clank of chains. "Belle." He undid the chains with a snap of his fingers. She ran and buried herself in his hold. "Get away from the princess, you beast!" A man hollered. He looked at his girl. "What did they do to you my Belle?" He whispered taking in her torn clothes and scars. "They wanted me to recant my love." Her eyes shone with a blazing fire. "You should have called me sooner." He didn't care about the quaking clerics. In a single wave of his hand, he healed her injuries and she stood dressed in a fine deep blue dress. "Let me take you home." He kissed her forehead. "No. Not until you extract the payment for damaging what belongs to the Dark one." She threw her hands around his neck. "Belle?" He was stunned. He knew exactly she wanted, blood, but his angelic love demanding death? "You almost skinned a man for playing with a wand. Am I not more precious." She purred. There was a darkness in her, one that hadn't been there. Yet who was he to deny her anything? "Whatever pleases you." He grinned. She pointed at the man who still clutched the torch like it was a life line. "Crush his heart, please." The man shivered. "Mercy... Dark one, mercy." He grovelled. Rumplestiltskin giggled. "You hurt my love and besides she said please." It was so quick and so glorious, Belle stared in wonder. The ashes of the man's heart scattering. "Will you teach me?" She asked. "Magic?" He was befuddled, Belle wanted to dabble with the darkest of forces? "I don't want to be powerless again." He gave her a gentle look and took her in his arms. "You will never feel like that again. I swear it, my Belle. Will you come home with me now. I will take care of you." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Rumple." "And I love you too Belle." He carried in his arms and in a cloud of purple smoke they disappeared. 

Belle was a brilliant student. She took to magic like a fish to water. She was exquisite. "A little more emotion, see the thread is alternating between gold and wool. We want it to be pure." He kissed her nape. She leaned into his chest. "I don't want to make Gold,  you make enough of it. Let me try something else." He wouldn't have tolerated such impudence from any other student, but now he just laughed and let her play at it. With his long fingers massaging her hair, she let herself go to the pleasure and spun. Rumplestiltskin gawked at the threads forming on the spinning wheel. They were beautiful flowery ropes, patterned with gold.  "Lace. Golden Lace." His minx like wife laughed, the ring on her finger glittering.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"I am sorry, Mrs. Gold, but I don't have the rent, can't you give me an extension. Just a week?" The man begged. "Really now? Wasn't the contract explicitly clear?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh for God's sake Lacey! I am your father. How can you do this?" Moe rasped. "You. Are. Not. My. Father." She caught his collar in her manicured nails. "The only family I have is my husband. Who, by the way, will be here in less that six minutes. Do you want to take the chance and deal with him instead?" Lacey Gold didn't take any prisoners. She was a blizzard, cold and icy and destructive. The only one who could calm her when she got riled up was her husband, Mr. Gold, a nefarious pawn broker. It was always the hottest debate topic in Storybooke, who was the lesser devil, Gold or Lady Gold. "No, no... it's okay. Lace.. Mrs. Gold, how about you take this chain as security and I pay you back within a week. If not, it should fetch a decent price." He gave her the chain he always wore around his neck, he pulled out the feminine ring that hung it and put it on his pinky finger. "You are learning. Good. Don't forget your deadline or I might have to ask my darling to pay you a visit." She gave a high pitched giggle and stroll out, plucking a rose from a vase. "Deduct the cost from the rent!" She called out, sniffing it.

Her husband waited for her around the block. "Come here sweetheart." He hugged her. "You okay?" He asked her quietly. "No." He sighed with understanding. "Want to go for a hot chocolate?" He offered. "Have I ever said no, Mr. Gold?" She smirked. "Not that I remember,Mrs. Gold." The walked up to Granny's, hand in hand, their footsteps marking the pure white ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle hummed as she watered the roses Rumple had planted for her. They had settled into an easy routine in the two weeks since he had rescued her. She woke up, watered the plants, made them both a cup of tea and a breakfast. They would sit and talk or maybe curl up in the library. He would teach her to  channel the magic inside her for a couple of hours and then he'd whisk her away to some strange land if there was a deal to be made. She had travelled more in the last two weeks than her whole life. "Rumple...do you want some scones with tea?" She called out. He came in stealthly, and put his arms around her waist. She gave a short yelp and a bit of the tea she was pouring sprayed on to her finger. "I am so sorry sweet heart." He gasped, taking her blistered fingers in his hand. He made to heal it. "Can I try?" Belle asked. "Sure. You know what to do right?" He confirmed. She nodded and blew on it. Instead of disappearing, the blister enlarged and began to ooze. With a quick movement, Rumple healed it to nothingness. "You have to blow a very short breath. Not a long one." She put it in her mind and hugged her lover. "Silly girl." He chuckled. Belle looked at him with her eyes smoldering. "I am not silly." She was surrounded by darkness, pulling all sharp objects in the kitchen in a circle around her.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin had never seen such uncontrolled magic in his long life. The knives fell to the floor with a clatter. She sobbed. "I don't know what happened, it was dragging me." She cried. "Shush, it's okay. Your magic got better of you for a moment. I will teach you to clamp it down." He kissed her neck. "I could have hurt you." She wasn't calming down. "You couldn't have. Not without my dagger and no magic is powerful enough to summon it." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Sit down, little love, I will make breakfast." He eased her into a chair and with a flick of his wrist, the knives were back into their place. His sweet girl shivered. He summoned a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I will take care of you for as long as you will have me." She slumped into the blanket. He made some scones and poured her honeyed tea. He broke a piece and preesed it between her lips. "Thank you Rumple." She licked his fingertips. "Minx. " He rasped.  "Why won't you take me?" She pouted. "Because, you are a maiden and I am not ravishing you till we are married." Belle stuck her tounge out. "Then marry me." She stated. He laughed, holding her close. "You are adorable, little love."

Suddenly the air in the castle changed. "Someone has entered our lands with malcious intent." He growled. No one messed with the Dark One. A loud hammering at the door thundered through. "Stay here Belle." He went to the door.  "Who dares to threaten me on my own land?" His theatrics were back.  "I command you to return the Princess of Avalona." It was Maurice. "Oh Gods!  I thought you weren't so daft. She loves me. I love her. She is happier here than locked in a tower with clerics torturing her!" He shouted. "Rum.." She ran to his side and buried herself in his hold when she saw her father. "Get him to go away." She whimpered. He rubbed her back and turned her so that she was away from her father's glare. "Come home Belle. What would your mother think if she saw you with this beast? Reul Ghorm herself told me you should be away from him. " Belle had enough. "Shut up father. Shut up. I've had enough of you. Enough of being dictated how to live my life. First 'ladies shouldn't read so much' then 'Gaston is the best man you will meet' and now this. I will not tolerate a single word from you. " She snapped her fingers and he was pushed into a wall, shackles binding his limbs. "He's corrupted you! How will you know sit on the throne? No man will take you, our Kingdom is doomed " The old fool managed to say.   "So that's what this is about. Why? I will sit on that throne with Rumplestiltskin by my side. We will be the most powerful force to reckon with. I should have known this was political. Rumple would you mind sharing the throne with me, we could create a land free of clerics and nasty faires." The wishful look in her eyes melted his heart. "Whatever you want Belle."He smiled at her. "You will do no such thing. You are a woman and he a beast, incapable of ruling, you will break the land to ruins." Maurice had no tact. "Oh well? You can see me do it. You wanted me to recant my love, here's a taste of your own medicine. You will stay here till you relinquish your claim to the throne." She grinned wickedly, looking every bit the Lady of the Dark Castle. "Rum... I am hungry." She threw her arms around his neck, hanging to him like she hadn't just chained her father to wall using magic he hadn't taught her.  Rumplestiltskin shuddered, Belle had been a flame of light once, now she was a raging inferno.   
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Ohmygosh!  Lacey! I haven't seen you in ages." Ruby hugged her. "So dramatic Rubes... We've just come for a hot chocolate." She laughed.  Mr. Gold maintained a respectful distance. "On its way, with two brownie muffins." She winked. Lacey sat huddled into Mr. Gold. "It's cold." She mummered, burying into his coat. He rubbed her freezing hands in between his, warming them. "Here's your order my golden birds." Ruby whistled. She was the only one who took such libirtes with the Golds. After all, she had been Lacey's best friend when she was the town whore and when she had been Gold's mistress. So no wonder she was the only one allowed to reap the benefits of the friendship. No one had shown Lacey any kindness except Ruby so the only thing she had ever asked Gold for was to let Ruby and her Granny pay a very menial rent. 

He had allowed it. He would give his wife the world if she let him. She was so willful and strong, a brilliant mind. "So will you come with me to the Rabbit's Hole tomorrow?" Ruby whispered as she placed the warm muffins. "Rum?" She leaned her head towards him. It was a silly nickname, based on his love for the drink. "I don't like you going to that lecherous joint, sweet heart. But if you really want to, take the car and have Dove drive you both to and fro. He'll keep any unwanted attention away." There were many thing Gold would allow, but his wife was his alone. He wouldn't tolerate another man anywhere near her. Lacey kissed him deeply. "Thank you." She whispered, powerful in the knowledge that the man who pulled all strings in Storybooke was wrapped around her pinky finger.


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll come with me?" Belle curled into Rumple's lap. "You think it would be a good idea for the people to see their new Queen with the Dark One?" His wife laughed. "They have to get used to it. Plus it means they won't say a word of protest." She played with her ring, a sweet band of twisted gold. It was special, the gold used in it was the last remaining from the very first spool Rumplestiltskin had made. She was loved in his embrace, protected and safe. Sometimes she wondered if she could stay like this forever. "Is there something you need, princess?" He nibbled at her earlobe. "How did you know?" She gasped. "I know my wife well." She kissed his collar bone. "So what is it my light desires." He had taken to call her that. "I want you stay with me in Avalona." She hid her face in his chest. "I know that the Dark Castle is your home, but please, I can't stay alone." She begged. He hugged her tightly, "Sweetheart, my home is with you. You are my home. If you want to stay in Avalona, I will be with you. If you want to return to our castle every night, we will. It's your call." He sniffed her hair. "Thank you Rumple. I love you. I love you so much for giving me the power to choose." He stroked her hair,petting her. "I love you too." 

Belle strode into the palace, looking every bit a Queen. She was in her husband's colors, a deep rose gold dress that clung to her. Rumple had weaved golden threads in her hair, making an exquisite halo of pure metal. "Hold me...Please. " She whispered, her fear was for his eyes only. He gave her a tender look and wrapped his arm around her waist. She relaxed immediately. "Princess!" There were whispers. "Quiet." Her voice carried. She walked up the dais and sat on her mother's throne. She tugged Rumplestiltskin on the masculine King's throne. There were unanimous gasps and mummers. "People of Avalona, I present to you, your new King, Rumplestiltskin and I, as his wife and through my birth will be your Queen. If anyone dares to question this leave the Kingdom before I burn you to ashes." She formed a ball of flames, they weren't true flames, they were icy blue tendrils, rooted in cold water. "Calm down, little wife. You mustn't scare them." He held her hand, rubbing her knuckles. 

"Where is the King, my lady, King Maurice, is he.." a thin, weedy woman spluttered. "Roofus, bring papa." Belle snapped her fingers. A man clad in deep blue, who in truth was a transfigured dog, went out and brought in the former king, who was dressed in rags and shackles. "Belle, daughter..." He rasped. "Silence father." She raised an eyebrow. "My father had me tortured by clerics, to ensure that I didn't remain with my beloved. Any attempts to hurt me or Rumplestiltskin will he met with firm retribution. Maurice of Avalona, you have two choices, to be banished to the lands out of my Kingdom or remain in the very tower you locked me in till I am appeased." She was breaking inside. "Be strong, my princess." She heard her husband's voice in her head. "Belle, please..." Maurice begged. "Your choice." She wanted to jump into Rumple's lap and tell him to take her back to their little nest in the Dark Castle where she was safe from the world. "Tower." He clanked to his knees. With a wave of her hand he was away from their sight. She slumped into the throne. "Good girl." Her husband praised her mentally. "Thank you." He had taught her how to communicate with him mentally. He was an amazing teacher. "I think it's enough for one day. Everyone disperse." Rumplestiltskin took charge, as soon as the people left, he gathered Belle in his arms and carried her up to her old bedroom with a poof of purple smoke . He placed her on the bed. "It took a toll on you, didn't it?" He asked her quietly. She nodded, quivering. He placed his hands on his cheeks, effectively cupping her face. "You are a marvellous Queen. You will make them all proud." Rumplestiltskin tucked his wife into the bed, humming her a gentle lullaby.   
_Sleep my little princess, Sleep in a happy meadow_  
Sleep knowing you will be safe,  
And sound. You will be loved forever,  
Sleep my little princess 

In Storybooke 

Once Lacey was back from the Rabbit's Hole, too drunk to stand on her own feet, Gold took her in his arms helping her up. "Rum... wuv you..." She slurred. "Why you look do scaly? Like a crocodile..." She giggled. "But you're so pretty!" She gushed. Gold laughed slightly and began to unbutton her top. "Why are you unlacing my corset! I am not an incapable, you beast!" Her breath was heavy with drink."You are drunk, my lady." He teased. She had this thing, if she drank too much, she would believe herself to be a princess of some strange land and he a mage who demanded her a price for banishing oofs, or oogs or something. He couldn't remember the word. "Let me take care of your rather large estate." Her giggles tinkles through the air as she pulled down his pajamas. "Go to the bed and warm it, my wench, or I will lock you in the dungeon." He mock growled. It was fun, this silly game of hers. "Oh no! Don't be angry my lord! I will keep the bed warm. " She happily toppled over the soft mattress. Gold finished undressing her once she was still and gave her one of his old, soft shirts. She beamed, scooting over once he lay down and placed her head against his chest. "You are my twoo wuv Rumple Bumple!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**STORYBOOKE**_

Gold woke up to sobbing coming from the kitchen. And screaming. He immediately pulled on his black robe and rushed down, clutching his stick. "What part of egg white do you not understand Ashley? This has so much yellow in it." Lacey screamt at the almost full term pregnant maid. "S..sorry..Missus Gold. I burnt my f..finger..and it spilled." The Byod girl wept. "Your problem is spilling isn't it? Egg yolks and sperms. All spilled." Lacey hissed vindictively. Gold wasn't sure if he should intervene. His wife pulled out two pieces of bread and slapped them on the girl's face. "What are you Ashley?" She said in a faux sweet voice. "Mrs Gold.. pl..." Lacey laughed. "You are not Mrs Gold. I am. You are an Idiot Sandwich. So what are you Miss Byod?" The girl snivelled. "An idiot sandwich." She whimpered. Gold realised it was enough. "Lacey, what's happening?" He hollered. Ashley seemed relived to be rescued, even if her saviour was Mr. Gold. "She spoilt my breakfast." She slinked into his outstretched arms. He kissed her forehead. Lacey pouted. "How about I make you breakfast, instead? A special treat for my wife." He whispered conspiratorialy. She smiled genuinely. "Ashley, go home, take some rest and be back by two." He set Lacey in a chair and ruffled her hair. As soon as the door clicked closed behind Ashley, Lacey burst into tears. "Princess, this is it. I am not letting Ashley work for us anymore. Every time she comes, you get riled up." He knew his wife well. "Why her? She is a kid with no security. That baby is an accident. We've been trying since God knows when. I want a baby of my own." She clung to him. "Soon Lacey, soon." She had even taken fertility injections, but to no avail. "Could we adopt Rum? A child?" She pleaded, muffled by the soft fabric of his robe. "I will see what we can do, okay?" She beamed as he sat next to her, allowing her to curl up in his lap, coiled tightly like a string. "My wife should have everything she desires."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumplestiltskin brushed Belle's hair and braided it into a chignon. A tiara fit snuggly in her hair. "You look exquisite, Belle." He had dressed her in a well fitted deep green gown with gold work on the fringes. "You look stunning yourself, sire." She winked. "Saucy wench." He growled before attacking her pink lips. The faint tinkling of a bell broke them apart. Belle groaned. "Do you have to go?" She whined. "The Dark One must answer to the desperate,dearie!" He giggled. "Take me with you please." She suckled his collar bone proactively. She was a minx, never having enough of the thores of pleasure Rumplestiltskin had introduced her to. "You will be my death." He bit back a moan as she traced his crotch. "Won't you take me?" Her huge cerulean eyes seemed like a tool of hypnosis. "Alright.. alright princess." Belle giggled kneeling in front of him. With a wave of her hand his pants disappeared. She placed a kiss on his member. "I love you Rumple." She took him in her mouth, her tounge dancing against his hard rod. "Belle....my darling...precious angel." He gasped. He didn't know from where she had learnt about this aspect of pleasuring a man, but he had an inkling it had something to do with the books she had her nose in. Now as his wife, she had no restrictions or censoring on what to read. She had taken to pick books that were generally considered to be read by men. 

Belle swallowed his seed eagerly and then hugged his legs. "You are a good girl. A very good girl." He picked her up in his arms. She nuzzled into his neck. His sweet princess hugged him. Using a silken handkerchief he wiped her mouth. "Let's go and see who summons me." He carried her through the smoke of purple. They found themselves in the backyard of a huge mansion. A slip of a girl swayed with a broomstick. "Cinderella! Everything better be done when we are back." A regal woman and two giggling blondes climbed up a carriage. As soon as they went, Rumplestiltskin teleported in front of the girl. "Hello Cinderella..."

A deal was struck, Belle was shocked by the idocity of Ella. She didn't even read the contract before signing it. "What does she owe you Rumple?" Belle asked him. "Her first born." He gave a high pitched squeal. "That is atrocious. Why would you even make such a deal?" He tugged her close to him. "What you witnessed was a turning point in our lives. It is a crucial thing, my wife, a crucial thing."


	5. Note

Hi! This is just to say that I will not be updating till I get at least 5 comments on the last chapter. Bye!   
Love,  
A Faye


	6. Chapter Five

Gold stroked Lacey's hair. She slept peacefully with her head in his lap. She had come to him in the shop, a mess of sobs and tears. The adoption agency they had applied to had rejected them on the grounds of Lacey's alcohol addiction in the past and police record. His wife would be a good mother, he knew that, she was very temperamental but he had seen her love. She could never hurt someone she loved and having a child meant the world to her. He had rubbed her back, cooed to her, coaxed her and finally when all else failed, he had given her the calming pill Dr Whale had prescribed to Lacey some months ago. In a couple of minutes she was drowsy and swaying. He had taken her to the small bed in the backroom and then found himself with his fingers in her hair.

His tiny angel, that's what she was. She wanted a child, so she should have one. Who were a bunch of matrons to decide if she deserved to have a baby of her own or not. Seeing the tear trails, he decided it, if he could not get her a child through straight means, he would use whatever pull or push was needed. Next month, this time, his Lacey would be cradling a child. 

He had been working on an adoption for Regina Mills. He had already found the child and it was only a matter of switching names on the documents to make that baby theirs instead. He smiled as he dialed the number. It would be a closed adoption. Lacey would be the only mother his new son would know. "You will have your heart's desire, my princess." He placed his lips softly on her forehead. She stirred slightly and cuddled deeper into his lap. It made him smile tenderly. His little Lacey had been the only one to not run from him, instead choosing to cling to him. At the beginning of their relationship, it had been his power that attracted her, the security he could provide. Then it had evolved to warm, mellow love. All they needed was a child to cement their family, and a child they would have.

_Enchanted Forest_

Belle sat in her throne, looking at the tiny fairy with disgust. "What do you want Blue?" The fairy flitted like an annoying fly. "Lady Belle, I have been summoned by certain concerned citizens. I am here to tell you to tame the darkness in your heart. Dark magic can only bring destruction." Her jellyfish like dress twirled in a breeze. "Midget. Do not interfere in my life unless you want me to rip off your wings. A friend of mine told me all about how you ruined her life by convincing her true love to stay away. There is more to you than glittering wings Blue and if you mess with me, I will only be too happy to find out." With a lazy twist of a finger she had Blue smash into a wall. The fairy let out a cry of pain. "Out with you Reul Ghorm." 

Belle had taken to her husband's hatred of fairies. They were pesky pests that meddled where they were not needed. Not all of them, of course. A disgraught little fairy had come crying to Rumplestiltskin a month ago, about how Blue had managed to come between her and her true love a dwarf. The fairy, Nova, had come to deal to find a way back to Dreamy. Her Rumple had been happy to get back at Blue and had given her a locator spell and the promise of a safe refuge in exchange of some squid ink from Blue's stores. Last she heard, Nova was happily engaged to the dwarf and had taken splendidly to the mines. The axes had even given her a new name, Clumsy. It had left Rumplestiltskin very happy. He now had his ink as well as an ally against Blue.

"One day, not long from now ,Belle, I will make a deal that will seem like a trap. Snow White and Charming will cage me." His wife stiffned in his lap. "Then I will burn their Kingdom to smithereens." He squeezed her tight, patting it affectionately. "That is why I am telling you all this. You mustn't attack them. You must be patient. This is all a part of the plan so that I can be reunited with Bae in the land without magic. We will be a family." He massaged her scalp. "So I am to let them capture my husband? For how long will we be separated?" She was panicking. "Hush kitten. Everything will be fine. You can visit me, of course secretively and when the time comes, we will be the only ones with a happy ending in the cursed land."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so four comments for an update . Always remember, reviews feed the muse!


	7. Chapter Six

It was a simple thing to tell Lacey that they were going to Boston for the weekend. They did that often. Other than Mayor Mills, they were the only who left Storybooke. She had just snuggled into his hold, still glum since their rejection. But he was sure she wouldn't be  sad anymore. Today they would be bringing their son home. It was a surprise for his little wife. He kissed her lovingly. She looked at him with wet eyes. "You are the only one who has ever loved me Rum. Promise me you will never leave me." She clutched him. He took her left hand in his. "See this sweetheart?" He kissed her ring. "It is a symbol of my devotion to you. It has no end, just like my love for you." 

So Lacey found herself settled in Gold's Caddilac while he drove them across the town line. It always felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her chest when they left Storybooke. Like she could breath more freely. They travelled in a comfortable silence, peaceful. Though Rum seemed jumpy to say the least. "Why are you so pleased Rum?" She blatantly asked. He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "It is the best day of my life. My wife is sitting close to me as we drive to meet..." He took a dramatic pause. "Our baby son." Lacey squealed. A loud, jubilant squeal. "Oh Rum! I love you so much." He had to stop the car as Lacey slobbered him with kisses. "I promised you happiness, little wife and so you shall have it." He kept his word and Lacey was truly happy as the car pulled into Mother Hen Adoption Agency.

"Hullo,  Mr and Mrs Gold. Our little man has been waiting for you." Rum and organised every tiny detail, but he hadn't seen his son. Lacey was tapping her feet impatiently. Her eyes glistened with happiness. The man went inside and came out cradling a baby swaddled in a blue blanket. Lacey itched to touch him. "Mrs Gold? Would you like to hold him?" She nodded vigorously. The man laughed and put the baby in her arms. He seemed to open his eyes and smile at her.  "Hendrick. Hello my little King." She kissed his forehead, feeling a contentment she hadn't know to exist. "Hendrick, I like the name. It is indeed powerful." Gold put his hands around his wife, the baby's brown eyes seemed to mirror his. He was a beautiful baby. 

Lacey threw herself into motherhood with all she had. Tables that had once been crammed with makeup now boasted of a variety of baby care products. She read a billion books to be a perfect mum to her little angel. Rum was a good father, too. He rocked Hendrick to sleep every night,humming him lullabies and helping Lacey with everything wheter it was diapers or bath time. His wife was glowing with happiness nowadays. She would hug him at any random moment, even driving little Hendrick to the pawn shop every afternoon for a family lunch. For the first time in his life, he felt complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Enchanted Forest_  
"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin entered the room quietly. She had sent him a message to come to her immediately while he had been in the Dark Castle to get some herbs. "Rumple... There is something I saw in the mirror." She pointed to the magical thing they had made. It predicted the future of the person who stood in front of it. "Love, hadn't I told you not to use it? It is wicked thing." He gently admonished her. "Please.. you have to see this." She dragged him in front of the looking glass. He gasped. The reflection showed him holding Belle's hand, looking on proudly as her stomach jutted out in a bump. "Belle..." He placed a hand on her stomach. The faint but sure thrum of life touched his hand. "Do you see Rumplestiltskin? You will be a papa to this mite soon." She laughed as he took her up in his arms twirling her around and kissing her. "My beautiful beautiful wife. How can I tell you how happy I am." He laid her down on their bed, kissing every inch of her skin. She succumbed to his gentle caresses, joyful for the gift life had bestowed on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before 5 comments for an update.


	8. Chapter Seven

For the first time, Lacey felt like time was moving. Her little Hendrick, or Henry for short was growing up so fast. Why, it seemed that it was only yesterday that he had been placed it her arms. Now it was his tenth birthday. "Happy birthday Hendrick." Rum hugged his son. Henry beamed at the only father he had ever known. He had a happy childhood. The only bad day was when they had told him he was adopted. Rum had told him how his birth parents must have done it out of love. Lacey had remained tight lipped. Who could give up a child. "Will I meet my real mama?" It had been an innocent, five year old's questions. Lacey had screamt wildly. "I am your real mother. Only me! No one else." It had been the first time in years Rum had given her the calming pill. She had collapsed into his arms crying about how they should have never told Hendrick. "Don't cry mummy. I could not, not love you." He had kissed her cheek. They had never opened the topic again. Till now.

"What do you want for your birthday, son?" Rum had asked. "I want to meet my birth mother." While Gold had thought it was understandable for a child to do so, Lacey had gone white. "Henry, I am your mother. That woman just gave birth to you. She couldn't take care of you, she asked for a closed adoption. I love you more than she ever could. Why do you have to do this!" She whispered. "Because she will bring happy endings mum!" He ran to his room. "Lacey, nothing will make him less of our son. Let him have this." He pulled her into his lap. "Please Rum. Don't make me do this. It was a closed adoption! If she wanted to be a part of his life, she would have!" She was slurring over her words now, the effect of the medicine prompt. She clung to her husband like he was her security blanket. She gave weak wounded whimpers. "Hush my sweet princess. Sleep... I am here. No one is going to steal our boy." With his reassurances, she slipped into a fitful slumber.

Henry looked at his parents from the staircase quietly. He shook his head as he matched their faces and characteristics to Rumplestiltskin and Belle in his story book. He wanted his mother and father to be truly happy, not cursed happy. His birth mother was the only hope. He looked at the print of the sheet from the website. Listed on it was the name **Emma Swan** and her address. He stuffed it in his duffel and waited for the perfect opportunity to sneak out. He had the card in his wallet, his emergency phone and a candy bar. He knew it would not be long before Emma returned the happy endings to Storybooke. As he saw his father peck Lacey on her forehead, he went inside his room and began to read.. 

\\\\\~~~~~~~~~~\\\\\|~~~~~~~\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\||

Belle cried quietly in a corner. Rumplestiltskin's plan had worked. He was now caged underground in Snow White's Kingdom. She placed her hand on her belly. Her child was no more than two months old. Yet she could feel its life beating inside her. "Don't worry, mama will keep you safe." She waved her hand over her mirror. She could see him sitting in his prison, playing cat's cradle with a piece of string. As it shimmered into a golden color, she smiled. Whatever the devious fairies thought, her Rumple's magic was intact. She saw a guard push some gruel to him. She eyed it with disgust. That was the only thing they had been giving him since the last month. Her prisoners ate richer food than Snow's and she was known as the Dark Queen! This would simply not do. She rang a tiny bell, summoning a maid. "Pack me a picnic of all of the King's favourite food within the hour." She commanded. 

With a poof of blue - gold smoke, Belle appeared in Rumplestiltskin's prison. "Belle! Gods! This isn't safe." He admonished but it seemed weak in the wake of the passionate kiss he placed on her lips. The heat swallowed them whole. "I missed you so much." She whined. "I missed you too, my wife. I have spent many an hour watching you reflected in water." He gestured to a discreet glass filled with pure mirror like water. "My Rumple." She squeezed him tightly. "I have a gift." She blushed giving him the basket of goodies. He laughed. "Only my wife could plan a picnic in a dungeon." But he still ravenously gorged on the meal. "What on earth, Rumplestiltskin?" They heard a strangled gasp. "Ah hello, Regina. I believe you haven't met my wife, Belle." He introduced them as if it were a royal ball and not a cage. "I heard rumours and thought it was just some port princess trying to make herself more powerful with a dark one impersonator." She mummered. "Now that you know it is true, why are you here. Certainly not for idle chit chat, dearie." He raised an eyebrow. "The curse. It isn't working." She rasped. "It needs a sacrifice, dearie. A great one." She ranted about her steed. He was quick to point at how silly a sacrifice it was. Regina realised what she needed to go. "You know what you love most, dearie, now go kill it. Oh, and another thing, you need my blood, freely given to cast the curse." He grinned wickedly. "What do you want in return?" She was bored of games. "Why Regina? I want to write my own role in the land, and Belle's too." He grinned smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven comments for the next chapter. But even then, you all will get it only by Monday okay?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fries... that makes me happy. ..so an update plus only four comments for a new chapter. Am I not nice?

Lacey was slumped in a rickety chair in the Sherrif station. Rum had draped her in his coat, mummering reassurances to her. Hendrick was missing. "We will find him Mrs Gold. Don't worry." Graham gave a small smile. Her face was tear streaked and her hair haphazard. "Should we organise a search party?" Rum wondered. His fears and sorrow was just as deep but more controlled. He had to be strong for his little wife. She was childlike, too, in a way. He pulled her into his lap. "There is no need for any search parties. Henry?" A woman in a red jacket with blond her presented their son. Lacey jumped hugging him. Rum was slower to move.  He was furious with Hendrick. He had put them through hell. Yet he was relieved. "You are in so much trouble young man. It will be a miracle of I don't put you over my knee." It was a magical threat, of course he had never spanked his son but the words were a wonder when he wanted to put the fear of God in his son, or for that matter in his wife. She had taken a single trip he overhis knee earlier in their marriage, when she had a drink even though she wasn't supposed to touch alcohol after her rehab. One of the reasons she loved him was because he was so much more mature and responsible. He kept her from going wild with a firm look. He took her decisions, taking away the burden of choices. Like now she could be happy, clutching her son while he played the role of the tough parent. "What were you thinking?" He asked exasperated. "I told you I wanted to bring my birth mother to Storybooke." The woman in red shuffled akwardly. Lacey's eyes shot up. "Oh. So you are the woman who gave him up?" She asked crudely.  "Lacey, behave." Gold hissed in a low tone. 

"We will take it from here, Miss..?" Rum asked. "Swan. Emma Swan." She said. Both Gold and Lacey looked like someone had knocked the wind out of them. "Emma...what a lovely name." Gold smiled."Rump..Rum..please...take me home?" His wife got up, finally releasing Henry from her embrace. "Of course my princess." 

Belle lay her head in Rumplestiltskin's lap. "My sweet Belle." She suckled his thumb like a baby. She was so dazed, her memories fought with each other. She had been sick, vomiting and heaving. Rumplestiltskin had taken her up to their room in this land. "I want to go home." She felt scared all of a sudden. "I know, princess, I know." Wheter it was the Enchanted Forest or Storybooke, Belle was his wife, his responsibility. With a gentle hum, he sung her their lullaby. "Twenty eight years." Belle gave a choked sob. "They didn't pass, little one, not for anyone." He kissed her softly. "They did. I have been eighteen for so many years. And Henry grew..." His deft fingers ran in smooth motions all around her scalp. She gave a tiny moan. He gave her a half crooked smirk. "The curse will weaken, Belle. But remember, we must pretend nothing has changed." She leaned into him. "Will you sing the lullaby to me again?" Her doe like eyes bore into his. "Of course..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle visited him frequently now. She carried piles of food and made sure to cast an invisibility charm over it so that no one except her husband could see it. Many a times, she would come to him in the dark of the night and sleep curled around him in the damp cage. With a great regret he would gently shake her awake before the sun dawned and ask her to go home. She would always whine for a few more minutes, and however powerful the dark one was, he could not give in to this desire of his wife. "No, little one, you must go. " He would say, kissing her sadly arms around her. It was at one such kiss that Snow White walked in. "Dark one, unhand the girl!" She commanded, as if he were to heed her words. Belle untangled herself from him. "Wash your eyes little Snow. You might begin to desire something your shepherd prince can't give you." She giggled. "Behave kitten." His voice was harsh. Belle looked at him, a ball of icy fire forming in her hand. He winked discreetly. A game? She gave him a small smile as answer. Fine they would play this pure Queen. He tugged at her hair. It would have looked painful and cruel to any onlooker, but it was a soft movement, Belle hardly felt it. She let Rumple direct her and found herself kneeling by him. "Some of my needs weren't being fulfilled by your _hospitality_ " He sneered, massaging his wife's scalp. "I command you to leave the girl." He mock forced her to look up. "Do you want to leave me, my princess?" It looked like a cruel joke on love. "No Master." Belle placed her cheek against his knee. "Good girl." He could see Snow White panicking by the moment. "See? She is happy with her Lord." Belle smiled serenely. Snow White ran on her heel, to call her Prince, no doubt.

The couple burst into laughter. "Think we gave her nightmares?" Rumplestiltskin chortled. "Perhaps we can give some to the Prince, too?" She asked hopefully. "No, little one. Go home. And no more visits for sometime. This should not have happened, no matter how much fun."


	10. Note

Is like no one reading this anymore? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Enchanted Forest**   
"Queen Belle... you must understand, this is the only way to ensure the safety of the realms." Snow White cajoled the furious Dark Queen. "Hurt one hair on his head and this curse will be the least of your problems." Snow White and Prince Charming wanted to burn Rumplestiltskin at stake, so that Regina couldn't draw the blood she needed to cast his curse. Belle had reached the pyre moments before it was lit, frozen every one around her and buried herself in his arms. He undid his bounds, love feeding his magic and kissed her lovingly. "Belle, stress isn't good for our baby. Go home, I will handle this." He knew it was the wrong thing to say when she slapped him. "I am not going home unless you are back with me. " He smoothened her hair, petting her. She was terrified. "It is okay, princess. Everything will be okay." For a couple of minutes, they stayed like that,  his wife clinging to him fiercely and Rumplestiltskin trying to help her calm. He had forseen this. Snow White was to have a sudden surge of conciencse. He wouldn't have been hurt.

"Little Snow White all ready to sacrifice my husband for her nobel causes." Belle hissed. "It is for the greater good." Prince James stepped in. "Let me make you a deal, Snow." The Dark One's wife spoke. Rumplestiltskin waited, eager to hear what his love proposed. "You can have Rumplestiltskin burnt at stake...but you must burn your shepherd prince too." Snow gasped. Rumple chuckled. "Minx." He kissed her nape. "I won't!" The princess declared. "Good. Then forget about hurting my true love, not that it would have helped your cause Regina has all she needs." With a wave of her hand she bound Rumplestiltskin and Prince Charming through magic. "Now whatever is done unto Rumplestiltskin because of you or your orders, will be done ten times to your prince." Belle was a shrewd thing now. "Little wife, enough of magic now. It will exhaust you and I do not want you hurt in this condition." At his words Snow White saw the slight protuberance of her belly. "I am sorry Lady Belle. I didn't know of your state." She apologised. "I am taking him with me. Attempt to capture him again and I will burn you down." 

_Some hours later ___  
"You are a wild thing, Belle. Truly wild." He took his wife in his arms, relaxing in a warm bed after ages. "I love you Rumple and no one harms the Dark Queen's true love. I have half a mind to keep you chained to the bed, lest you pull such tricks again." She place her head against his hammering heart. "I doubt that would be a punishment, my beastly wife." He kissed her passionately. Outside she wore deep blues and dulled golds, with eyes rimmed with khol and deep red lip tint. With him, she wore the lightest colors and nothing caked her natural face. She was his pure blossom, fresh face and full of love. "Let me enjoy you, precious wife, before the world interupts our haven. But the moment he pressed himself to her, the world did interrupt, in the form of wisps of purple smoke. "The curse.. it's coming."  
______///////\\\\\\\\\●●●●●●■■■■□□□¤¤¤¤▪▪☆◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It has been long, hasn't it? I was so lost with college and chaos that I simply forgot about A03. So I decided to do a filler.This isn't much, so no comment goals for the next chapter, but feedback is much appreciated! So please do comment. Also, I have been reading this amazing series called Debit Inheritance by Pepper Winters, you all simply must read it! I was glued start to finish!


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up, my princess." Rumplestiltskin kissed his wife on the forehead. "Lemme sleep." She slurred, curling into his chest. "Baby, I need to open the shop, we've overslept already." He wanted to canoodle with his wife all day, after all they hadn't had a true moment in the last twenty eight years. "Please Rumple?" She pouted, a hand running against his morning glory. "Little minx." He rasped. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to leave the shop shut for a day, they had a perfect excuse, their son had run away and hadn't returned till late in the night. Belle lay her head against his chest. "I've never been good at saying no to you, have I princess?" Her eyes twinkled. "What can I say, I got better of that deal." He gave her a tender kiss. She was his princess, the light of his life. He had once thought that it was her purity and goodness that attracted him. But it wasn't that, it was her firey passion for whatever she did. He was drawn to it like a moth. With her fingers playing with his member, he peppered her neck with gentle kisses. He knew how much she loved pleasuring him. "Will you take me? It's been too long." She wanted to feel him inside her. "It would be my pleasure." He was gentle with her, taking her like he had so many years ago when she had been his little virginal bride. He was glad of the fact he was the only man who would ever feel the heat that pulsed from the miracle that Belle of Avalona was. She was his. "Mine." He growled against her. "All yours." Belle confirmed. Come what may, they would belong to each other.

Rumplestiltskin tucked his wife back into his arms. She looked at him with a blissful, satiated expression. Her eyes fluttered close. She resembled a sleepy kitten. An hour or son later, he heard a soft knock at their bedroom door. "Yes Henry?" His son poked in his head. "Is mama really sad?" He had wanted to Emma to bring back the happy endings, but all he had suceeded in was making his father mad and mother hysterical. "She is better now, but it still doesn't excuse what you did." He ran his fingers through his little wife's hair. She whimpered in her sleep. He flinched. Seems like her nightmares were back along with her memories. She let out a muffled scream. "Out Henry." Gold shooed the boy out. "Princess?" He cooed to her. "Rumplestiltskin..." She cried. "Hush, babygirl. It is all right. I am here." She draped herself against him tightly, sobbing like a child. If they were in the Enchanted Forest, he would have simply summoned a tincture of the bark of the black tree to calm her. If he remembered clearly, there had to be some of it in the pawn shop. He would bring it over today. "It was just a nightmare my princess. You are alright, you are safe. You are home, you are with me." She curled into Rumple's chest. Horrible, blood filled dreams had plagued her after he had rescued her from the clerics. The first time he had seen her scream in her sleep, clawing herself into a scratchy mess had been on their wedding night. It turned out she had been hiding this from him, afraid he wouldn't love her if he found out just how damaged she was from the experience. He had given her a very sharp talking to and when she still didn't tell him all, he had taken her over his knee. It was the only time he had struck his love. The memory of spanking Lacey for drinking was a Storybooke version of that specific day.

Belle calmed down enough for him to help her into the bathroom and run a warm bath. He undressed her and eased her into the tub. She looked at him, her face still contorted in fear. He washed her with love, there was no lust in his movements, only a quiet thrum of compassion for the strong yet so fragile woman that his wife was. He started the hand shower and wet her hair. "Which shampoo, princess?" She pointed to a pink bottle. He smiled at her. She dissolved in his care. He would never hurt her, never let another hurt her. "I love you Rumplestiltskin." She whispered. "I love you, too Belle." He put her in a fluffy bathrobe and hugged her close. He was struck with false memories of Nottingham or Keith as he was known as kissing her, Albert Spencer pinching her bottom and Whale ogling at her. "You are mine." He growled. "No one will touch what's mine." He declared. She let out a squeak of laughter. He was a possessive man. "Don't worry Rumple, I don't want anyone but you." He gave her a kiss and a cheeky grin. "We have something else to worry about Belle. Do we tell Hendrick that what we said was his overactive imagination is the truth?" Belle shook her head vigorously. "No way. You remember now, we can leave to look for Bae this minute. The curse needn't break. The Charmings haven't done us any favours." It was true. Rumplestiltskin just took a towel and began to dry her hair.

Henry heard his parents discussing the curse like casually, like the hollowness of life was just the day's weather. It frightened him, the darkness, not that of his father, but his mother. Rumplestiltskin could have designed the curse so that it broke only for him, but he kept the opening. He had wanted it broken. But Belle did not care whether anyone found their happy endings or not. He heard shuffling in their bedroom and he ran out to find Emma. He was careful to leave a note, saying he was going to meet Coraline 'Cora' Mills, Mayor Mills daughter. She was a good friend and would cover for him. He had to get Emma to believe or else all everything would be lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four comments for update.


	13. Chapter 13

Lacey seemed to have been very happy cooped up in the house, doing nothing more than reading or playing with Henry. Belle could hardly sit still. She wanted to go out, feel the fresh air. "Rumple?" She called out to her husband. "Yes princess?" She tugged him to the window. "Take me to the  beach?" She pointed to the expanse of sand and water. "Lacey and Gold never went out to the water, did they?" His arms encircled her waist.  He had a false memory of Lacey being afraid of swimming. Belle loved water. "Let me treat you and our son to a seaside dinner today."  He kissed the top of her head. She turned and suckled the lobe of his ear. He chuckled, prying her away. "Have pity on your old monster, he can't keep up with you, my minx." She just pouted. She was always hungry for pleasure. "Princess, no pouting." It was hard to deny her anything when she pleaded so adorably. His wife sighed and let go of the expression, she decided it was time to check on Hendrick. He usually was a good son, but with the Charming progeny in town, she wanted to keep a closer eye on him. It was funny that Snow White's grandson was her child. "I will see you in the evening, Rumple." With a parting kiss, she picked a pair of flip flops, Lacey's shoes were highly uncomfortable heels. The bright pink slippers with huge strawberries on it seemed to be the only laid back pair in the whole rack. She had to go shopping and buy herself some new dresses and footwear. Maybe once she saw Henry, perhaps he would come along with her. 

"Hello Coraline, can I speak to Henry for a minute?" She asked at the door of the Evil Queen's house. However nutty her mother was, little Cora was a sweet child. "He...uh...he's in the washroom!" Belle frowned. "I'll wait then." Coraline blanched. "He's pooing." That was it, Belle knew her son. He never pooped in anyone else's house. Like his father, he too needed privacy to go about their business. "Where is my son, Coraline? No more lies or I will call Mayor Mills." The girl seemed on the verge of tears as she blurted out that her friend was out for hot chocolate with his birth mother. Belle cursed under her breath and marched off to Granny's, leaving the nine and a half year old quaking in her boots.

"Hendrick Wolfang Gold, how dare you lie to me." The clusters of people warming themselves in the little diner grew silent as Lacey entered and grabbed her son's collar. Emma Swan was dumbfounded. "Oww mom!" She released him. "You are coming home with me this instant, young man. You are so grounded for at least three months." She growled. Granny contemplated dialling up Gold and asking him to cool down his wife before she burnt down the eatery. "And you, Miss Swan? Stay away from Henry. You gave him up, you have no rights to him. Try to come near him once more and I will have you carted off to the Great Barrier Reef as fish food. " Henry gave Emma an apologetic look before following his mother home.

"Have another one, on the house, you need it." Granny winked, pushing Emma another hot chocolate. "Is that woman always so vile?" She wondered out loud. "Lacey Gold is a brat, Miss Swan, an utterly spoilt brat. Her husband pampers her no end and since he owns the town, it is her free pass to stomp over everyone. Not that any of us had given her any reason to be good to us. She was a harlot, before Gold took her into his shadow. He adores her, he would cut up his heart and serve it on a platter, if she asked." Granny appreciated how Lacey had aided them financially, but she couldn't help but think of the woman in a poor light. She had fucked he'd way to the top and there was no denying that. "She isn't a good mother to him?" An instinct to protect him flared up in her. "She what she does, Miss Swan. The Golds aren't people to be trifled with." Emma nodded plainly on the outside, while she had already kick started a through background check on Mr and Mrs Gold on the inside.

"Son, I understand that you want to know Emma Swan but that doesn't mean you lie to us. Your mother wants the best for you, and so do I. We both know how sensitive your mum is. Don't be harsh on her, she feels threatened by Miss Swan, much like a mother bear would." Rumplestiltskin spoke to his boy. He looked so much like Neal, that it was shocking. He thought it was fate's cruel idea of a joke. "So I can see Emma, as long as I ask you?" Henry confirmed. "Yes, although I prefer if we could meet Emma once,together as a family and see what comes out of it?" He was a rational being. "Let's call her for dinner!" Rumplestiltskin agreed and asked his son to call the woman and invite her home the coming weekend. Now all he had to do was convince Belle it was a good idea and they were set. 

Surprisingly Belle agreed quickly. While it made Rumple suspicious, he remained quiet. Nothing mattered more than his son and it was important that the saviour believed, inspite of what Belle though. He had forseen it clearly, only the breaking of this curse would lead him to Bae. The date was set. Both the women had agreed. There was to be a war, disguised as a friendly dinner,on the next Saturday in the Golds household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four comments or two comments and three kudos


	14. Chapter 14

Storybooke   
Belle dressed in a sultry gold dress that reached up to her thighs. She wondered why on earth had Lacey every bought it. Mr Gold had been every bit as possesive as Rumplestiltskin and then some. He wouldn't have let Lacey wear that thing. Frankly, she doubted that even Rumple, who considered her his equal  and would never order her around would let her step out of the door in this. It wasn't something she would choose to wear, generally. But today was a war, and Belle knew she was to be armoured for it. She was the young, beautiful wife of an intelligent and mature man along with being the woman who had raised a son as exceptional as Hendrick. She would play every aspect of her personality. This dress was also to unnerve that woman. She would have heard rumours of how Lacey had been Gold's whore before she became his wife. This would just add that tiny bit of fuel needed. She has memories of being the pawn broker's keep, he had been kind to her in those snippets. "Belle.... what the fuck are you wearing?" The look on his face was not the befuddled expression of Rumplestiltskin, but the full blown furious look of Mr. Gold. She shashayed towards him. "It's not bad." She threw her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw lightly. His tense shoulders sagged. "Princess, please put something else on, I won't be able to say a word tonight and it won't put a great impression on Emma, if I throw you on to the table and take you like a beast?" Belle giggled. "We'll then you will have to control yourself, Mr. Gold. This dress is staying." He just groaned and settled for giving her a kiss. "Saucy wench." He muttered against her lips. "I've missed you calling me that." She sighed. He smiled, basking in the warmth of his little wife pressed into his chest. 

Emma rang the bell of the huge pink house. She did not want to do this, but Henry would have been heartbroken and that cheeky brat of a woman would just get another chance to gloat. The door opened. "Hey Emma! Mum's made chicken parmesan and iced teas and..." Emma ruffled his hair. "Slow down, kid." She gave him an indulgent look. "Good evening Miss Swan. Hendrick, do take _your_ guest inside." The way Lacey Gold spoke left no doubt in Emma's mind that she wouldn't be as accepting of her as her husband had been. "Rum, Miss Swan is here." She called. Her husband came down the stairs, hand gripping the gold topped cane. He reached his wife and draped an arm around her waist. Lacey instinctively curled into him. "Welcome to our humble abode, Miss Swan." Emma nodded. "Call me Emma." Lacey flinched, as if her very name was offensive. "Let's go into the hall. It is warmer."

The table was set artfully set, Rumplestiltskin sat at the head of the table with his wife at his right. While she looked like a picture of cold calm, she held his hand tightly under the table. He ran soft circles on her wrist with his thumb. This reminds her of that day, long ago when he had held her after she claimed her throne. He has no doubt that this night too, after all done, he will have to soothe her nerves. She was a delicate thing, his wife. He kissed her forehead. Her lips curved up. Emma Swan fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. "So Emma... Mum and Dad are Belle and Rumplestiltskin." The said couple looked up startled. "Really, son? Me, a beast?" Rumple flinched in mock pain. Lacey laughed, trying not to sound fake. "He loves that storybook" Emma tried veering the topic to neutral ground. "You know, in a town as idyllic as this, what we would not do for a bit of adventure. We've always encouraged Hendrick to read and what better an adventure, than an adventure of the mind." Rumple gave his son an indulgent look. "Princess? Is the meal done?" Lacey nodded and rushed to get the food out. "Can I help, Mrs Gold?" Emma asked. "No." It was abrupt and rude. "Lacey, behave. Miss Swan has been nothing but polite." His girl gave him a blank look, eyes shining with pain and fury. Lacey didn't mind being admonished, his Belle however was too independent. She went inside the kitchen with an annoyed huff. Rumplestiltskin excused himself and followed her in. 

"Princess..." He whispered in her ear. "Do not 'princess' me, Rumplestiltskin! I am your WIFE, not a child to be scolded. That too in front of a threat!" He pulled her into a hug, feeling her fury fade a bit in the embrace. "We have go keep up apperances." He told her. She whimpered softly. He stroked her hair, peppering her with kisses. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.   
Outside, Emma got panicky. "Is everything okay with them?" She asked Henry. He grinned. "You think he might hurt her?" Emma raised an eyebrow at his cheeky look. "How is that amusing?" Henry laughed slightly. "I can assure you that it is Dad who would be begging for forgiveness for shouting at her. " As if on cue, the duo returned, Mr Gold carrying a large dish, balanced in one arm as Lacey followed, arms crossed at her chest, looking smug. It was quite uneventful after that as they dug into their meals with gusto. Say what she might, Emma had to admit,the woman was a bloody brilliant cook. The real drama started once Henry had been sent to bed and the grown ups settled for a drink. Gold poured two glasses of a wonderfully aged wine and one glass of a fizzy soft drink. His wife took the soft drink from him gratefully as he passes Emma the wine.

"So, Miss Swan, you gave birth in a prison." Belle threw in casually, as if they were discussing the weather. "Those records are private!" She spluttered. "A little push and pull goes a long way." Belle smirked. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Setting my past aside, for a moment, it is highly intruging seeing that you married Mr. Gold when you were barely eighteen and adopted a mere six months later." Belle reclined into her husband's chest. "I knew he was 'it' for me. We were together for quite some time before marriage." Gold ruffled her hair. "You were a minor..." a ghost of a smile plays on her lips, like she had won this battle. "The age of consent is 16 in Maine, Miss Swan. I assure you, that I didn't not prowl on her." Gold chortled. Legalities and loopholes, those were his game. His half smirk warned Emma for badgering them more and a silence cloaked the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delay, and any errors in this. I am sleepy AF and have not proof read. Just leave a comment if you spot something. Next chapter after four-five comments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies. Superme apologise for going on this announced break. I got entangled with shit and would have updated earlier today, but then I was writing a story for someone's assignment in exchange of a favour from a certain asshole cat, which my deranged mind likes. Anyway, this chappy is some 1,800 words and Does not end in a cliff hanger. I will update soon!

When Cinderella attacked him in his store, the last thing Rumplestiltskin felt before passing out was fear, fear for the pregnant princess, because this was just going to add fuel to Belle's hatred of the girl.  
"I am going to roast her over a spit." It was the first thing he heard, as if it were coming through a tunnel. "Rumplestiltskin, wake up." A soft pair of lips grazed his forehead. He groaned. He was in his bed, his wife hovering over him, a throbbing pain shooting from his temple. "Belle.." He opened up his arms, wanting to feel his love's softness. She smiled and obliged him slipping under the covers. "Rum..Rum...my darling." His little wife purred. She placed a kiss at his throat. "How do you manage to get into so much trouble?" She kissed the gash at his head. He put his arms around her. "Comes with being a dark one, dearie." He chuckled. He felt better,  tended to by his wife. "Well,  Dark One, leave the scoundrel who hurt you to your wife. I will snatch that baby from her breast, and flaunt it at every chance." She giggled. Rumplestiltskin stiffened. "Belle, we both had decided not touch that child." She nipped his nose. "She caged my husband, pepper sprayed him, almost gave him a concussion. That bitch will pay Rumple." The darkness inside her smoldered through her eyes. "Alright, alright, at least play the part of an obident  wife,  indulge a poor cripple." He winked. His wife laughed, then coyly looked at him through her eyelashes. "Does this wench please you, My Lord?" He stroked her hair. "You do, little one. My perfect wife." Belle thought she was distracting him, but in truth he was distracting her and aiming to tire her out. 

"Miss Swan." She was his best bet, if he needed Cinderella found before Belle woke up and realised he had left alone and was plotting against her whims. She was capable of snatching the babe and gloating at the mother. His girl had darkened, and try as he might he couldn't blame her. Darkness was seductive, so was love, and she was in love with the personification of Darkness. "....is discretion. I hope you understand, under no circumstances should Lacey find out that I put you up for locating that girl. My wife's hatred for Ashley has only grown and if she were to find out, the foster system would be the least of that baby's worries." He completed his sentences. Emma nodded curtly.  "Emma!" Henry bounced in through the door. "Son?" Gold peered at his boy. "Hey Dad, I thought since mum was sleeping in and you had already left..." Gold interuptted, "You could visit Miss Swan. I don't mind you spending time with her, but remember she is on a _quest_ today. Don't bother her." He have his son an indulgent smile and left. 

Emma Swan tried her best, but she couldn't get herself to like Lacey Gold. She had tried to be cordial after the dinner at the house, but the woman had taken every opportunity to make digs at her past, her present and the lack of any roots. Lacey seemed to be amiable to only two people other than her family, Ruby Lucas and Regina Mills. The Mayor,too, had been very explicit when telling her how 'unwelcome' strangers were in Storybooke, and she was doing nothing more than adding fuel to the fire that Hendrick's imagination was. Emma saw this as an opportunity to get Gold on her side. He had been more amiable to her and she was now on to something he clearly didn't want Lacey to know. She zipped up the blue jacket she had pulled from storage box, now that she was indefinitely staying in Storybooke. Henry's school teacher Mary Margaret had been looking for a roommate since she couldn't afford the rent rates anymore. She was a quiet woman, not interupting, but even she had told Emma that Lacey Gold was a visious thing when it came to her son. 

With Henry insisting on coming with her,it was hard to get clues from people, but finally Ruby told her the girl was headed to Boston. Even Ruby was afraid that if Lacey found out, that she had lent Ashley her car, any kindness the pawn broker's wife had shown her would vanish in the blink of an eye. It was frankly releving once Ashley was inside the hospital. That was until Mr. Gold, who had been quietly offering a deal to her about letting Ashley keep the kid, sipping coffee became the target of flying plastic cups. 

"How dare..." He started before turning and turning as pale as a sheet. "No, Rum, how dare you?" Lacey screamt like a banshee. "How dare you break my trust. That to for the maid?... what is she? Your keep? A little whore who will spread her legs..." Rumplestiltskin sharply grabbed her and looked at her with fierce glare. "You will quieten down now and stop this ruckus immediately. We will go home and talk about this." His cold, detached voice would have made a trained soldier crumple to his knees but Belle growled at him, "Don't try to intimidate me, Gold. Your whore or not, Ashley Byod is not getting to keep that baby. " Very forcefully, Rumplestiltskin managed to drag Belle outside and took her straight to a shaded alley. She struggled, slapping his chest. He pushed her against a wall and pinned her arms above her head. "Belle, this nuisance ends this minute. Do you realise what you have done? You risked every thing we have protected for what? Revenge? You came across as an unstable and violent individual. We could lose Henry's custody, we could be imprisoned for buying a baby. You could have blown away the one chance we have at finding Balefire." His wife stopped struggling. She slumped like a weakened plant. "Not only that, you also questioned my loyalty for you. You have hurt me, little wife." She started to cry in earnest. He released her wrists from the vise like hold and she tumbled into his chest, clinging to the lapels of his suit and howling. Belle didn't cry prettily, never had. Her face went red, and snot flowed freely. He rubbed her back, he was not a monster to feel nothing with his true love, inspite of how much she deserved it, dissolved into hysterical crying. He handed her his silk kerchief and allowed her to blow her nose in it. "There, there. Quiet now, my princess. " Rumplestiltskin kissed her gently, tasting her salty tears and her coffee flavoured lip balm. She looked at him, eyes shining with guilt and awe. She had been such a brat, and yet he held her in his embrace, protecting and loving her. "Go home, Belle. There is some of the calming tincture in the closet. Take two drops and read for a bit. I will be home soon." He ruffled her hair. "Maybe I could take one of Lacey's pills?" She asked quietly. "Absolutely not. You are with child and those drugs will do nothing but meddle in the welfare of both you and our angel." She smiled at him weakly, and with one last searing kiss, she went home. 

Mr. Gold strode back into the hospital. "That was messy." He mummered. Emma nodded stiffly. "So where were we, Mr Gold, before your brat.... I am sorry,I meant wife, interrupted?" Emma knew it was wrong to goad him, but she couldn't help it. "There is a line you should not cross, Miss Swan. Lacey has already suffered the consequences of her actions and I would like it of you forgot about her moment, lest I realise I am not as willing as I thought in altering my bargain." He gave her his standard curdle your blood smirk. Emma flinched. "Okay." She did not want Ashley to lose her child over some petty tantrum. "So as I was saying earlier, Ashley can keep her baby, but you will owe me a favour." It was good to be back, making deals. "Deal." She was brash like her parents, not understanding the debts, but Rumplestiltskin didn't care. "Pleasure to do business with you, Miss Swan. Charming as your company might be, my wife needs me at home. Oh, and perhaps you would like to take Henry for ice cream? I am pretty sure Lacey will not mind, not today." He walked out, thanking his lucky stars Hendrick hadn't seen his mother's outburst. Emma Swan would keep him out of the house for at least two hours. He walked faster, not wanting to leave Belle alone for longer.

"Rumple." She whimpered under him. He had taken her very roughly, almost at a punishing pace. "If you promise to be a good girl, I might let you come." She whined slightly. "Please Rumple... I will be the best girl. I won't ever doubt you. I will never create a scene. Promise." She begged him to let her orgasam. "You will be held to this deal, princess." She nodded feverently, and as he thrust long and hard inside her, his fingers squeezed her neck. His minx liked feeling her pulse against his palms. "My good girl. " She smiled as he released her neck. "Yours." She went weak in his hold as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She curled up and kissed the warm expanse of his chest. He chuckled and stroked her naked body lovingly.

Emma was at the door of the Golds, Henry had said that he could walk home, not only did she want to come across as responsible, but also check on Lacey. Gold had sounded sinister when he had stated she would face consequences. She rang the bell. "Henry! You are home!" Lacey opened the door. She looked diffrent, softer more vulnerable. "Miss Swan" She gave a nod. "Would you like to come in for some tea? It's freezing outside and I just put some on the stove for Rum and me." After these long days of struggle, Lacey was actually being _nice_? Emma entered and Henry gave her a chesire cat, ear to ear grin, before running upstairs. She followed Mrs Gold inside the kitchen. That's when she saw the odd thing. Lacey was wearing the most casual sweat pants and a larger shirt, probably Gold's, but a scarf was draped around her neck. It didn't even match the outfit. "Mrs Gold? Are you alright?" She whispered. Lacey darted up. "Huh? I am, why?" She fiddled with her scarf. "Just wondering why you would wear a scarf over a tee and tracks." She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "He hurt you. That bastard hurt you." Emma said with horror, pulling away the blue silk to see the woman's neck dotted with finger marks. "No...no..no..Miss Swan..Emma.. you have the wrong idea... He didn't hurt me..." She blushed. Emma raised an eyebrow. "We got a little rough in bed." She mummered, her face was as red as a beetroot. It was adorable, and Emma couldn't hold back her giggle. Lacey looked furious first and then burst out laughing too. It was an odd way to break the ice, but broken it was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... This is super short but I ran out of ideas ×_×

Mr. Gold walked into Granny's with his wife tucked into his side. The hum of conversation stopped abruptly. Rumplestiltskin knew they would be the object of gossip after Belle's outburst yesterday. He kissed her very gently, let them make of it what they wanted, but he would not let anyone think that there was trouble between them. Belle grinned. She had one part which she shared with Lacey, she craved his approval. He smiled lovingly at his wife. "Muffins?" She simply snuggled deeper into his hold. "Ruby, two chocolate muffins, one iced tea and a black coffee. " He called out once they settled into a cosy nook. He could feel the stares burning at them. He knew quiet clearly if Lacey had showered cursed Gold with plastic cups, they wouldn't be canoodling in public. Rather, a eyes-swollen-from-crying Lacey would be drinking herself back to rehab before Gold smacked her across the face and dragged her home. The Golds had a strange relationship. In many ways his cursed self had been abusive towards Lacey, yet he had loved her more than anything. She, too, had taken whatever he had thrown at her and wrapped herself around him. "Everything okay with you two? I heard stories going around town." Ruby whispered. She worried about her best friend and her husband. Gold nodded, "Lacey had a baby outburst yesterday. It is all fine now, rather expected with her hormones." He patted Lacey's slightly protuding belly and Ruby gave a loud squeal. "OhmyGod! Oh my sweet good God!" Ruby jumped on those heels, a feat that the Dark One believed truly has to involve some magic, powerful magic. "Quit howling like a wolf, what is the matter?" Granny boomed. She looked at the Golds for permission. Rumplestiltskin and Belle gave simaltenous nods. "Lacey has a bun the oven." There was a deafening silence. Rumplestiltskin would have incinerated everyone in that moment if they were in the old world. His sweet Belle was on the verge of tears. They really hated them. Then, Granny, bless the woman, shouted, "Drinks on the house." Then the claps and hooting began. He pulled Belle into his chest. "I don't care about them. As long as I have you." She mummered. He stroked his princess' hair. "I am a very lucky man to have you." Belle beamed. "And I am lucky to have you." "And I am luckier because I get to plan a baby shower!" Lacey got up and hugged Ruby.

"Congrats, Mrs Gold." Emma said as she came in for her fortnightly dinner with the Golds. "Thank you Emma." All through the day her husband had kept one hand on her waist, holding her protectively. Henry laid out the dishes, it was a very relaxed affair that evening, Mac 'n' Cheese and meat pies. The food was delicious but it didn't have any of the gourmet feel Emma had come to expect from Lacey yet it gave her a certain feeling of nostalgia, the meat pies tasted exactly like Neal used to make. "Dad cooked today!" Rumplestiltskin ruffled his son's hair. "Well, you helped too." Emma felt a pang. She wished it were Neal and her sitting curled into each other with Henry helping them cook dinner. She hadn't dreamt of the small town house with a picket fence in ages, seeing a family as well suited to each other as them stabbed her heart. Lacey was kissing her husband now, looking at him with so much love that the wild and hot blooded woman seemed like an angel. She glowed. It must have been the pregnancy. "So do you know whether it is a girl or a boy?" Emma asked. "We haven't had the scan, but...We both think it's a girl. Not that it matters. As long as the baby is healthy." Henry grinned "I want a sister!" mother's belly. He had been alone far too long. He had grown up but all his classmates remained the same age. Hell, Ashley Byod had been full term pregnant almost all his life. That meant, his mum had been pregnant too! She was five months pregnant, it had been three months since Emma came. It was odd, the baby had been hidden for 28 years. Older than him. He hugged his mother. He would protect them all from the Evil Queen. "Oh..Henry. " Belle patted his head. "Don't worry, you will always be my first child." Rumplestiltskin put his arms around the pair of them. Emma felt a weight lift from her heart. Her son had the one thing she could never have, a family.


End file.
